


Morning musings

by MagicalGhost96



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bastards in Love, How Do I Tag, LonelyEyes, M/M, No beta we kayak like Tim, evil men pining for each other will they realize the other is doing the same ? probably not, lonely typical thoughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGhost96/pseuds/MagicalGhost96
Summary: Early morning thoughs of Elias bouchard and Peter Lukas about comfort and what can love be.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Morning musings

Elias Bouchard was a men who dealt in information and secrets, who kept most of what he learnt to himself and guarded what was most important for him like a dragon with his hoard. Which was why this particular piece of info was something that he valued quiet a lot. He was currently awake almost at 6 in the morning, lying in his bed, watching, but not his archivist or assistances, not the institutes or his employees. But rather a very reclusive and very effusive creature who seemed very content at the moment. 

Peter was asleep, which made sense considering it was the early hours of the morning. The man with his rather larger figure (compared to him at least, something that he’s still quiet annoyed with), is currently doing a very good impression of a furry little marsupial by clinging to him. Any other person would simple call it cuddling of course. Peter, the man who is one of the most loyal followers of the one Alone was holding him tight and hiding his face against his neck while entangling their legs together, and breathing slowly against him. This kind of behavior were he awake would be denied and mocked while simultaneously make him go away for as long as possible, to hide from the embarrassment. However right now, at this hour, that was not a problem and so he could enjoy this little secret for himself. 

He muses about how the man despite preaching about how human connection doesn’t really matter since we are always alone in the End (what a hypocrite), seeks him like this during the night. Peter does touch him a fair lot in the day but he suspects it’s more of a way for him to just make him want more just so he can feels the absence of his touch better when he’s gone at sea. Like this he knows the touch it’s not marked for the other god, just his own decision.

There are just the slightest rays of light coming from the window, his eyes trying to close with a wave of tiredness that comes from being comfortably warm and the early hour. Elias fights it, and proceed to do what he does every time a situation like this comes. He raises the arm that his husband is not keeping trapped, so he can slowly starts to brush his fingers through Peter’s hair. Like all the times he has done this before he feels him slowly breath and make a slow pleased noise all while trying to bury himself in Elias, almost like he was trying to claw his way inside him. 

Jonah moves slowly to accommodate them better and have better access to his wayward husband, so he end up in his back with Peter half on top of him now, the weight is not unpleasant and it does allowed him to better press his lips against the man’s forehead while still letting him pet his hair slowly. The truth is he loves this, he could theorically peak into what the other is dreaming to see what his ministrations offers him in his mind but… This ritual, (and it is, in a way that shouldn’t but it feels right to him) is his, not everything that he does is for the eye, most of it yes, but this moment is just for himself, a weakness that it is as much for himself as it is for Peter. When the morning comes, this moment in time would be just a memory that he can keep just like all the others before, both of them will be back to their bets and plans, closing off because it’s certainly easier to play their games like that. He can’t really keep himself awake anymore so his eyes close and slowly he falls asleep again, all while thinking that this is a form of love he can have just for himself, after all he is such a selfish little creature.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s not time to wake up yet, he can see some rays of sunlight entering through the blinds. Slowly Peter opens his eyes and has to fight the laugh that wants to spill. Elias is currently drooling while scrunching his nose in his sleep. He wins that fight and manages to keep his laughter at bay and so he proceeds to look at the other man while hugging him a little closer to himself. It is only in moments like this, without his husband keen eyes trying to catalogue every little thing he does that this sort of behavior is allowed. 

There is a comfort and a loneliness to only give this type of affection during moments where the other will never know and it’s just himself, even while he’s accompanied by the man that has part of his heart. That particular though unnerves him slightly but not too much, after all he was taught to refrain from this sort of connections but, the thing is, his family doesn’t understand the true loneliness of truly having someone to love while simultaneously know that their respective gods and jobs also have a bigger impact on each other than themselves. 

Peter ignores the part inside himself that actually enjoys this, the one that no matter what, he can’t seem to shake off, even after all these years. Forsaken is being repelled by his actions, but he also knows that without moments like this, it would be more difficult for him to feed his patron, after all how could one be truly lonely if they don’t know what they are missing? And so he takes the chance to just enjoy the warmth and peace of his sleeping husband without his judgement (And if a very small part of him just wants to keep this to himself, to keep this little moments when the weight of his god gets too heavy in the Tundra and he can’t seem to know why he should go back, he thinks of this)

He moves to lay on his back all while slowly maneuvering Elias to just rest his head on top his chest, of course there is a second where he freezes thinking that the man is gonna wake up but thankfully he seems to just be chasing what heat he can offer and just curls up to him. He huffs a little at that, his little man reminds him of a cat chasing heat while taking a nap, Peter tries to discards the thought of how adorable that is that runs through his mind, when his husband clutches his shirt and rubs his cheek against his chest ( at least he’s not drooling anymore). Finally sleep wins and before he falls asleep he thinks this is the closest to love he can get, before drifting off to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a fic, who whould have though that lonelyeyes would be the thing that actually made me write something. I hope everyone likes it. Also english is not my first language so if anything is wrong let me know in the comments.


End file.
